


The Last Dance

by TheOvenIsFrozen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: 1930s AU, 1930s Slang, Abuse, Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Dancing, Eventual CALM, Eventual LAMP - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gang Violence, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Past Abuse, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Polyamory, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Speakeasies, Toxic Relationship, Violence, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, domestic abuse, mafia, sander sides - Freeform, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvenIsFrozen/pseuds/TheOvenIsFrozen
Summary: A 1930s AU.Virgil is suppose to infiltrate a rival mafia gang, he is suppose to bring back information that they can use against them, he wasn’t suppose to fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

A smoke ring puffed into the air as Remus blew from his cigar. The speakeasy was bustling, men, women, and others were busy drinking and partying to the sound of swing and jazz. He sighed softly, he and his compatriots weren’t there to party, as Deceit had said, this was for work. They had been waiting for quite a while, whoever this mystery person was that they were meeting couldn’t have been far. He raised an eyebrow as a flash of purple appeared in view. 

A man appeared from the crowd, wearing a bright purple vest, white shirt, purple necktie, and black pants. Remus’ eyes widened when he realized who their contact was. Only a few people had known about the Boss’ Moll, partner, significant other. He liked to keep him out of the way, but that’s how, or at least what Remus had heard, how Virgil liked it. Virgil was a man of many secrets. He was quick to get information, and to report in. Deceit’s own personal snitch. No one in the gang knew where he came from or who he was before, and even fewer knew him as Deceit’s boyfriend. He was dressed sharp, but something told Remus that the switchblade in his pocket was even sharper. He looked as if he could kill a man with one glare, and probably had. He stood in front of the table, glaring at the group. 

“Boss.” The man said in a monotone voice, “What’s the mission?” 

Deceit smiled condescendingly down at Virgil. “Well, well, well look who finally decided to show up” he clicked his tongue, “Didn’t I say to meet up around 6:00? After all, this is an important assignment but if you don’t want it, after all, we could just give it to Daemon.” 

Virgil scowled and sat down across from the Others. “Yeah, right,” He said rolling eyes, “What do you want? I already told you guys that I don’t want to be your right-hand man or whatever. I work much better when no one knows I’m there.” “Feeling a bit touchy today, Mr. Grumpypants?” Deceit eventually conceded after receiving a glare that was no doubt sent his way “We need you to go undercover for us, infiltrate if you will.” Deceit signaled to the barkeep “Have you ever heard of the Mad Dogs?”

“I’ve heard of them, yes,” Virgil replied taking a glass of hooch off the tray the barkeeper brought over to them. 

“Great!” Remus said with his wide and creepy smile. Virgil had only met him a few times, but he always seemed to touch a nerve when he was around, “It seems my dearest brother has decided to run away from home, and we suspect that he's within the Mad Dogs ranks.” 

“And you want me to bring your brother back? Why?”

“It’s a bit complicated at the moment so best not to think about that too deeply, my dear.” He swirled his rum around the glass peering through it at Virgil “The real question we should be asking right now is are you trustworthy? Are you willing to do anything to help the Serpents rise above these insignificant peasants to the top of where we belong? If not then we really don’t have any use for you, you could just go back to the streets where we found you. Unloved and unwanted by anyone. But help us out a little and we can be like the family you never had. So what do you say, pet, how far are you willing to go?” 

Virgil tried not to react at the mention of his past. Living on the streets, treated like a mutt, eating scraps, and the Deceit came along. Showed him how to shoot, how to kill, how to get what he wanted. To most people Deceit, Remus, even Leon seemed unstable, like they could snap at a pin dropping. But not Virgil, he knew by now how to walk the thin line, and he knew what they were like otherwise. 

“What do you take me for, De? I’m hurt.” He scoffed, “Just give me the mission, and I’ll have those Mutts put down.” 

Deceit hid his pleasure at Virgil’s involuntary flinch, “Excellent, now to the matter at hand. This little group of preschoolers Roman has gathered together have been encroaching upon our territory. They're toeing the line and it’s only a matter of time before they cross over. I’ve decided the best way to put a stop to their little games is for you to infiltrate them. Gain their trust, learn their weaknesses and when the moment comes we take that knowledge.” 

Deceit slammed his glass down on the table effectively shattering it and sending splashes of rum everywhere “We crush them.”

-LATER-

Roman took a deep breath as he got off the stage, another day of singing his heart out was fun, but he knew that it was all too soon before the real fun began. He changed out of his show clothes and back into his day to day outfit. He walked out of the door marked ‘Performers Only’ and back towards the VIP table, waving to some fans along the way. “So, how was today’s performance boys?” He asked Patton and Logan sitting down at the table. 

“Judging by the ferocity of their applause it appears you were quite satisfactory” Logan commented offhandedly completely focused on his book (The Scarlet Pimpernel)

“Now Logan I think you should be a bit more supportive of our son, dear.” Patton turned towards Roman with a big cheesy grin “I think you did fantastic sport.”

Logan grimaced “For the last time we are not, can not and will never be married. Your delusions are getting quite out of hand.” 

Roman gave them a cheeky grin before posing dramatically in his seat. “Of course it was! I am amazing after all!” He said with a dazzling smile. “I-” before he could continue, lights dimmed once again.

“What?” He looked around the room and looked at the stage. There was a sign above the stage labeled Open Mic Night. A stranger stepped out from behind the curtain, purple hat covering his face from view, and just as the music started playing, he started singing. 

"You had plenty money 1922

You let other women make a fool of you

Why don't you do right, like some other men do

Get out of here and get me some money too?"

The man tilted his head just so and Roman felt those stormy gray eyes pierce through his soul. He felt as if he couldn't move, completely enraptured by the singer. Whatta pip. 

"You're sitting there wondering what it's all about

You ain't got no money, they will put you out

Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

Get out of here and get me some money too?"

"Wow…" 

Roman could appreciate a good voice, sure, but this man, he felt as if he was singing straight into his soul. 

"If you had prepared 20 years ago

You wouldn't be a-wanderin' out from door to door

Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

Get out of here and get me some money too~"

Logan’s head twisted sharply to stare at the figure swaying gently in time with his song “Is that….” Patton looked questioningly at Logan before focusing back on the stage.

"I fell for your jivin' and I took you in

Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin

Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

Get out of here and get me some money too

Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

Like some other men do~"

“He’s reeeaalllyyy good.” He shoved Roman over towards the stage “Why don’t you get a closer look, you know assess his um ‘talent’” 

Roman could only stare as the singer held the note, sinking back behind the stage curtain.

“Wait, what?” He asked as he was suddenly being pushed by his boss towards the singing stranger. He continued walking towards the stage as the singer stepped down. He straightened his back and smiled as he approached him.

“What a performance!” He opened his arms widely as the singer looked at him with wide eyes. “Your voice was melodious! The tune! May I have you name, stranger?” He asked. Virgil blinked, a bit surprised, there was no doubt that this was Remus’ brother. If he only had that stupid little mustache. “Oh, uh, call me Ann.” He replied putting his hands in his pockets, “I hope I made a good impression, I was meaning to look for the three of you? Are your employers here as well? I’m here to offer my services.” 

Patton giddily turned to Logan “Oh mommy look, they’re getting along so well!” Logan rolled his eyes slightly shifting his head to observe this man whom Roman was currently engaged in conversation with. “Does he look familiar to you Patton?” 

Patton looked away and pretended not to hear, “That’s not my name…….” 

Logan sighed “I wouldn’t call you that if it was the only thing keeping hell from, figuratively, freezing over.”

Paatton pouted and tugged on Logan’s sleeve. “One day. Now c’mon let’s go meet my new child!” Patton skipped up to the mysterious man, who, in his head had recently been dubbed, his angsty, misunderstood son. 

“Hiii! I’m Patton! So nice to meet you!” He took the man's hand and energetically shook it up and down. Virgil was immediately surprised and overwhelmed by the overly energetic man that was shaking his hand. He pulled his hand back, surprised.

“Uhhh, Ann.” He had been expecting burly older men with bones to pick, not Sunshine and Razzle Dazzle. 

“Ann huh? What an adorable name! I’m so glad you’re getting along with our darling Roman!” Logan gently tugged the excited man away and calmly offered his hand. “My name is Logan, I am pleased to make your acquaintance.” He observed this man who was starting to give off the vibe of a frightened animal. “Do I perchance know you from anywhere?” 

“Uhh, perhaps. I have done a few shows, in several different venues. However, no one has really hired me. I was hoping that might be looking for another singer.” He explained a bit more calm. 

Logan was more like he was thinking, calm, a brooding vibe there was something a bit familiar about him, but Virgil shrugged it off. Roman smiled widely and tugged on Patton.

"Patton you have to hire him! He was amazing!” He smiled brightly and jumped up and down. 

“Wait you’re the owner?” He asked looking at Patton a bit surprised. 

“I am, my dear. Although I’m not sure why no one ever believes me….” Patton turned away still muttering to himself. Logan looked over at Roman. 

“This is nonsense. You have just met this individual, do you even know how he stacks up?”

“Like pancakes!!”

“Patton I swear I will slap you!”

“Was my performance not up to par?” Virgil interrupted the beginnings of the arguement and raised an eyebrow “Should I go up again?” He asked gesturing toward the stage where a young woman was singing completely out of key and off pitch “Because, frankly, anything is better than that.” 

Roman gasped at him “She is trying! It is very brave of her for…….trying.” He said starting with bravado and ending unsure.

“Hey honeybunch, we don’t put others down around here k? Buuuttt, on the other hand, you did incredibly well, dearest! I suppose you can stay for now.” Patton’s normally sunny face turned dark and foreboding “However, heed my warning, if you ever betray or hurt my family in any way. I will destroy you…..” 

Turning back to Logan, Patton brightened up “C’mon, let’s go prepare for our next hijinx.” 

Ann pretended to act scared by Patton’s threat and Roman smiled at him 

“Congratulations! Welcome to the show! You can start performing and I’m supposed to do a show soon, but I have to go to this meeting so you can take my place as your debut! Congratulations again! Have fun!” Roman yelled back following them out. 

Virgil watched them leave before going back through the Employees Only area. He walked into the alley and sighed softly, “It worked. I’m hired.” 

Deceit slowly appeared from the shadows of a nearby vending machine, his grin seemed even more ghoulish in the light.

“It seems that you aren't completely useless after all.” He tousled Virgil’s hair for a moment then roughly pulled his head up to face him. Dragging on of his claws down Virgil’s face he leaving behind a thin trail of blood, he faded back into the shadows his parting words echoing in the silence “Now the rest is simple, pet. Just don’t screw up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil learn some vital information, but is it enough for Deceit?

Chapter 2

“The devil was in your heart-” 

Virgil looked across the crowd, shooting the audience a mischievous mischievous smirk as he continued singing. His mysterious gray eyes flickering around the audience, before settling on one particular patron. 

“But there are Heaven in your eyes-

The night I fell for your little white lies.-” 

He winked at the audience before he shrunk back behind the curtain, the crowd clapping for his performance. He sighed, a bit exhausted, keeping up this act was starting to get tiring. It had been a week since he had been hired as a singer. He had never had to take this long to try and get invited to a spot in a gang, but these guys seemed insistent to keep him out of the gang parts, and he had to keep up that he didn’t know that they were the Mad Dogs. He had to think of something something, and fast. 

“Good show tonight Ann!” The bartender, Joan, called after him as he walked past. He waved back as a thank you and entered the Employees Only area. The place was set up so one part of it was for the pub, performances, gambling, meetings, while the second part was for performers, bodyguards, and for, at least Virgil had suspicions, illicit activities. He would usually go back to his place until it was time for another performance, but some of the other singers had told him about the lounges and something gave him the feeling that if he came back with little to no information, Deceit wouldn’t be so happy. He definitely, definitely, didn’t want that. 

“—-But, Lo-“ 

As he walked past one of the doors, he heard the voices of his employers talking on the other side. Looking up and down the halls, he saw that the coast was clear and he pressed his ear up against the door. 

“---ow up.” Logan's voice rang out loud in into the otherwise quiet room, gentle music was on in the background helping keep the atmosphere calm. Logan looked exasperatedly at Roman “It is illogical to assume they would not take revenge on their dead comrades.” 

“That would be true, but if we wait until the majority are inside the building before we blow it up then even if they survive the bomb they won’t survive the fire.” Being the leader of his faction Roman was no stranger to the tactics of rival gangs. Patton’s joyful laughter echoed throughout the room as he set a new record on the record player.

“Now kiddo, that is just a fantastic idea! What might make it even better was if you take your strong big boy faction and surround the building after in order to kill those who do escape…” Logan froze suddenly and held up his hands effectively silencing all conversation. He cocked his head in an effort to better hear the extra breath he knew he wasn't wasn't imagining. He slowly pointed towards the door and signaled Patton to open the door and Roman prepared to tackle whoever was behind. Virgil gasped as he was suddenly on the floor looking up at his three employers. 

“Oh, uh, h-hi.” He stuttered, with a nervous gulp. 

“Ann?” Roman asked surprised, “What’re you doing here?” He asked pulling him up. 

“Apparently to help you come up with a plan.” He replied as he dusted himself off. He looked over to Patton with a neutral expression, “I wouldn’t surround the building, especially after an explosion. Your men could get injured or arrested before they can even escape. What you want to do is make it an easy two man job, set the bomb in, get out, set it off. Any debris falling and caving in should be more than enough to kill off any survivors.” He explained nonchalantly and crossing his arms. Roman looked at him shocked. 

“How-how would you know any of that?” He asked stunned 

“It’s like I said before,” Virgil added looking at him, “I get around.” 

“So it would seem... “ Logan looked suspiciously over at Virgil. 

“Well, that’s aces kiddo! Unfortunately, we work in a more,” Patton paused to find the word he was looking for, “‘dangerous’ environment and I’d rather not expose you to that, champ.” Virgil huffed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was starting to get stupid. 

“I know you guys are the leaders of the Mad Dogs, ok?” He said a bit frustrated, “And I want to help. I’ve been dropping hints all week.” He pulled out a card. “I used to be a debt collector for a gang called the Vampyres back in Chicago, but then they kicked me out after learning about the whole singing business.” He had heard of a gang called the Vampyres in Chicago, but he had never been there, let alone join their ranks. He had gotten the card off of one of their gangs' members who had found their way down to LA for some fun, it ended pretty differently. 

Roman took the card and looked at the card reading, “Debt collector, Informate, Spy for Hire.' talk about freelance work.” He said handing the card to Patton and Logan. 

“Blunt, yet shows initiative. Perhaps he could become an excellent member of this team given time and a chance.” Patton turned towards Logan looking hurt, “But-but he could get hurt and I already have to put one of my babies into the line of fire. Why should I have to let both?”

“It is the most logical response to this unexpected development. Well apart from just killing him on the spot.”

Patton sighed and turned towards Virgil “Fineeee, but I won’t be happy about it. Roman, he can sit by you and for heaven's sake close the door before someone hears us!” Virgil smirked and sat down at the table with the others, right next to Roman. 

“So then what is this ‘blowing up a building’ thing all about?” He asked, putting his hands in his pockets, “We are planning on wiping out a specific gang after we are pretty sure they’ll be after us for revenge.” 

Patton sat down across from the rest of the group, smiling as the record played a happy tune. “Well for one they’re growing to be a bit more than a gang. We have reason to believe that they are the ones with the most control in the city. Have you ever heard of a group called ‘The Serpents’?”

So Deciet’s and Remus’ suspicions hadn’t been too far off, these guys really were trying to pick a fight, if Virgil could laugh right now he would. They had all just played into his hand. “Yes, who hasn’t heard of the Serpents, they’re one of the biggest gangs in the city.” 

“The biggest, I assure you.” Logan corrected, looking back over at Patton, “But they won’t be for very long.” 

“Exactly, my sweet patoot! I think what we might do for now is send you and Logan on Surveillance to find the best time for us to use the bomb. Unless you have any bright ideas, pumpkin?” He turned to Virgil, Virgil rested his head in his hands.

“Sounds good to me.” He said, Maybe if he could get close he could get his hands on some of the plan files. Deceit would surely be interested in the bombing. These guys seemed nice enough, perhaps they would only get life in prison.

“Surveillance it is then.” Roman said with a smile. Logan looked shocked at Patton. “This is irrational, sending me into the field has never worked well in the past. The best individual for the job is quite obviously Roman, his charisma enables him to utilize those around him.” 

Patton shook his head in disagreement “While your right Roman would be better for talking with people this is a survey from afar job only and as a tactician, it’s better you see the variables from close up.”

Logan turned towards Roman and Virgil with a pleading look “A little help would be appreciated” 

“Nope!” Roman said holding his hands up, “You know I hate observation missions. I'm rush in and get out kind of guy myself. I’ll go in and get the bomb set up while you two figure out where and when I should go in.” 

“It looks to me like you’ve been overruled, mother dearest.” Patton turned gleefully to the rest of the group “We start tomorrow, go get some rest. I’d rather have you all in tip-top shape for the mission!” Patton turned away from the group and walked back over to the record player humming softly to the song. 

Virgil got up from the table and straightened his necktie. “I’ll see you in the morning then. Have a good night.” He said walking out the door and heading towards the stage again for another set.

“Where are you going?” Roman asked following him,

“To… to do my next song.” Virgil replied turning to him and pointing at the stage. 

“Oh you dark and stormy Knight.” he smiled and shook his head, “You need to sleep, get some rest before you go out and start your first mission.” 

“I concur.” Logan rested a hand on Virgil’s shoulder and squeezed lightly, “If we are to work together tomorrow I would prefer my partner to not be on the brink of collapsing from exhaustion.” They all paused and listened to the record player for a moment before Logan wandered off to his room. 

Virgil tensed up at the touch but tried to keep himself composed. “Alright.” He said with a shaky smile “Then I’ll go home for the night. Good night, gentlemen. I’ll be sure to be here in the morning.” 

Patton distractedly messed with the record player as he waited for the others to leave. He needed to think and as much as he loved them all, their chatter was beginning to get on his nerves. He had noticed something a bit odd about Virgil and, he just needed to think. He had so many questions like, Why was he so averse to touch? Why had he been waiting at the door? How did he know they were the Mad Dogs? Why was Logan unable to remember where he knew him from? That last one was especially troubling, Logan had a photographic memory. He had once lost his favorite pen and spent hours trying to find it before Logan spoke up and listed exactly where it was, down to the ninety-degree angle it had been laying in without even looking up from his book (War and Peace). It was unnerving to think that this man’s identity was possibly taking refuge in the darkest part of Logan’s memory. 

—-Later that Night—

Virgil smiled as he entered his home. Deceit would be back by now, and he would be so pleased with the info Virgil had gathered from the little meeting they had had earlier. Him getting accepted into the Mad Dogs AND getting some crucial info on a bombing the Serpents? Deceit was going to be so happy, maybe he’ll even let him go to a Serpent’s meeting! OR maybe he’ll take him out for a drink, or take him dancing! 

Virgil tried his best not to get his hopes up, he knew it took a lot to get Deceit excited by things. Not because Deceit was a bad guy! He just wasn’t easily impressed. When they were alone Deceit was the nicest person around. But sometimes Deceit had to be the boss, the Serpent’s mafia boss. Sometimes it was hard to stop being the boss. He unlocked the front door and took off his coat. 

“De, I’m home.” He called, smiling, “I have some great news” he called again going around the house, and immediately going towards the study. 

Deceit quickly shoved his paperwork out of the way, hiding his sins from view. Virgil always had the most dreadful timing. Wonderful man, delightful to look at too, but absolutely awful timing. Virgil smiled as he entered Deceit’s study. 

“De?” He asked poking his head through the door before entering, “I have some exciting news. I’ve finally been accepted into the Mad Dogs, and they had a meeting about their next big heist.”

“That’s fantastic pet!” He picked up Virgil and spun him around before setting him down. “Details now.” His face grew serious as he set Virgil in the chair in front of his desk. 

“Oh! Right!” He started, blushing at his reaction, “Tomorrow, one of the leaders and I are going on a stakeout at one of your buildings to see when the best time to plant a bomb.” He explained looking up at him. 

Deceit scowled “Already beginning to test boundaries, huh? Kitten, I need a bit more than that. Do you know the type of bomb? Which building specifically?” He laid a hand on Virgil’s shoulder squeezing a bit harder than was comfortable. 

Virgil flinched from the gripping on his shoulder. Hadn’t he done a good job? He scrambled to remember something of more substance for his love. He tried to hide his nervousness, looking over at a few of the trinkets on Deceit’s desk. A jar filled with pens, a skull, a f couple oddly shaped stones.

“Well, I don’t know the specific bomb yet but the one who will be setting it is Roman, Remus’ brother. Logan and I will be the ones staking out the 21st street, building 43. Once Logan and I come back with the information Roman will set the bomb the next day, get in and get out.” 

From his place above Virgil, he made a face of disgust at the brazen actions of their rivals, and lack of information about the bomb. Luckily Virgil was a bit preoccupied with the human skull sitting on his desk. 

“Well, Pet, we simply must get you to bed right away then. Big day tomorrow, lots of people to sabotage and plot against.” He ran his hands through Virgil’s hair. 

Virgil stopped for a moment, “Oh? I was um..” He paused, thinking about how to proceed with this, “You’ve had a hard day at work, I was thinking we could grab a drink or something to eat.” He said looking up at him and fiddling with the button on De’s shirt. “I’ve been dancing and singing all day, but the only person I want to dance with is you.” He blushed with a smile. 

“I know, Pet, but I’m working on some rather important business right now. Perhaps later, when you’ve finished your stakeout.” He sighed regretfully “But, oh, how I hate having to send you out there. It’s dangerous, you know.” Deceit’s eyes glittered with malice, “I just couldn’t bare it if someone stole you away from me.” 

Picking up Virgil for another hug, this one a bit tighter than the last, he let him go and herded him towards the door of his office. “So it’s a deal pet, information for a dance.” 

“It’s a deal.” He replied with a smile, “I’ll go make some dinner. Should I set you a seat at the table or bring it here?” He asked as he was led out the door.

“I’ll be out in a little bit.” Deceit closed the door and leaned back against it, he knew it was a bad idea to send Virgil on this assignment. Already he was showing reluctance to follow his orders, even going as far as to question him, but it would be fine. After all Deceit always knew exactly how to put people back into their special little place he carved out for them in his life. No one had ever deviated from his plans and he would make sure no one ever would. 

Virgil flinched a little when the door shut. He walked away from the study letting out a soft sigh. He had gotten his hopes up and now he wasn’t doing anything. But De had promised him next time. He waleed into the kitchen and started getting dinner ready. “Yeah, next time for sure..” He said to himself as he started cooking.

-Time skip-

Logan lay on the stage staring up to the tall ceiling as he waited for Virgil to arrive. Blearily he looked at his watch before draping his arm across his eyes. 3:00 in the gosh-darned morning, how Patton expected him to stay awake was beyond him. The bright, cheerful ray of sunshine had woken him from the only four hours of peaceful sleep he had gotten all week. Running a gang was a lot of hard work after all, and someone had to take care of the finances they ‘earned’ and budget it out so they didn't all go broke. He sighed as he realized Ann still hadn’t arrived, it couldn’t hurt if he….just….. All tension left his body and his facial features relaxed as he drifted off. 

Virgil walked into the speakeasy, feeling exhausted. Deceit liked it when Virgil stayed up in bed waiting for him, so he had, but the other had been in the study much later than expected so Virgil didn’t get a good night’s rest. He was tired and exhausted, but all this would be worth it for going dancing with De. He sighed softly at the thought and walked up to the stage. He quirked an eyebrow when he noticed Logan on the stage, nearly fast asleep. “Uhhhh, hi?” 

Logan jerked upright as his hand automatically went to his gun which he aimed blearily at whoever had interrupted his rest. “Name and faction now!” He rubbed furiously at one eye trying to clear his vision. 

“Woah, Hey, it’s just me.” Virgil called raising his hands over his head. “It’s just Ann.” He tried to look as non threatening as possible as he made his way closer to the stage. 

Logan’s face twisted in guilt as he realized who he was pointing the gun at “Oh, shoot! Ann, I’m so sorry. I haven’t had much sleep these past few days and I was just resting for a moment…..” He sat heavily back down on the stage his head in his hands “Give me couple minutes to gather myself and then we can go on the stakeout.” 

“Of course.” He sat down next to him leaning back and resting on his elbows. “It’s OK, I didn’t get much sleep either. I, uh, can’t really sleep when my partner isn’t there.” He explained, he had meant it in the sense that 'it was harder to sleep alone.’ than actually meaning he wasn’t allowed to sleep without the other. 

“Really? That would be a difficult obstacle..” Logan ran his hands through his hair fixing the slight bed head he had acquired during his short rest. “Roman was the same way when he was younger, you know. He would cry and cry till either Patton or I climb into bed beside him.” He chuckled “He’s grown up quite a bit now, but some days when he’s had a bad day he reverts back to his old ways.” 

“Heh, sounds cute.” He replied smiling a bit at the thought of an ostentatious Roman not being able to sleep without this, seemingly, cold shoulder guy. He’ll have to tease him about it at some point. Although, it all did sound vaguely familiar. He shook it off though, not wanting to stir his own memories. Deceit always said it was better for him to stop thinking about the past. After a few more minutes Logan stood up and offered his hand to Virgil.

“First round of coffee is on me.” He hesitantly smiled, “We’ve got a long day ahead of us.” Virigl chuckled at him and took his hand, “Sounds delightful.” He stood up daintily and smirked at Logan. “Shall we get on with it then?” He asked letting go of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! These are coming out to be a lot longer than either of us thought. We are keeping each other in check, tho, our plan is to post every Monday. 
> 
> Stay Tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes on a stakeout with Logan and we learn something the three mob bosses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELIES, THIS IS ETTE  
> We hope you enjoy this chapter, I died a little inside. There are too many things to say so I'm gonna go! BYYYEEE

Logan lay in the car lightly dozing in the warm sun despite this being his fifth cup of coffee. Stakeout were always the worst, you get up early you sit there doing nothing for eight hours and are expected to pay attention. Virgil hadn’t had as much coffee as Logan, but he felt wide awake, mostly because of the irritation, awkward, nervousness that he seemed to feel while being alone with Logan. He wasn’t much for conversation either, but Ann was. 

“Soo….” he asked taking another sip of coffee. “How long have you been in the Mad Dogs?” 

“Couple years give or take” Logan said, blearily opening his eyes “Although I’ve known Roman and Patton for much longer.” He lapsed into a thoughtful silence interrupted it a few moments later when a thought struck him, “Say, Ann? We never did get to the bottom of how I know you or how you knew about us when you first showed up to audition….”

“Well, it’s like I said before; you’ve probably seen me in another show. I’ve had enough gigs to be a little bit known, and most of them have been in speakeasies. I’ve done quite a bit of singing and have even been asked on a few occasions to sing for special guests.” He said it with a bit of pride, as if being asked eye candy for a mob boss was something to be proud of, and to him it was. Deceit always praised him when he sang or danced for an important ‘client’,“In fact, that’s how I heard about you. I heard from a few mob goons that there was a new gang in town and that their leaders owned the speakeasy on fourth street. I had come down to offer my services.”

Logan’s eyes darkened as he looked at Virgil, “I do not take part in visiting shows. I have successfully avoided most for many years now…” Logan’s thoughts were raced through places he may have visited and others he specifically avoided. This was getting ridiculous, no one should have this much trouble remembering such a remarkable face as Virgil’s. Surely there must be something he was missing. 

Virgil was a bit confused by the darkened look on Logan’s face. Now that he thought about it though, Logan’s mannerisms and the way he acted was familiar to Virgil. “I mean…. I wasn’t always a singer either.” He started looking down at his shoes, “You might have seen me begging for food or something.” He said a bit softer. 

Deceit had found him when he was 16. He had taken him in, helped him get back on his feet, gave him a job, a purpose, a love, but now he was 26. De had told him a few times that he shouldn’t think too much about his past, that it would hurt him too. So Virgil never did, he only ever looked forward. Logan’s face softened when he realized he was scaring Virgil. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Patton has informed me I can be very callous when it comes to sensitive subjects.” Unconsciously Logan’s hand straightened his tie, a nervous tic of his that he could never quite get over. 

“It’s alright." He said looking back at him, “Soooo, when did you meet the others?” He asked as he took another sip of coffee.

Coming up with questions was never really his strong suit, sometimes he was just able to persuade the information out, he had the information out, but he had the feeling Logan was going to be tricky. Logan pursed his lips and sat back in his seat.

“Far back as I remember honestly. We had all been kids at one time but that one meeting changed our lives. If it hadn’t been for Patton I don’t know if we would have ever become friends.” He stared off into the distance seemingly focused on the building but obviously lost in his thoughts. 

“Huh” he almost envied that “That’s…. Sweet.” he said softly looking back down again. Enough of this nonsense conversation. Deceit wanted information, and Virgill was going to get it for him. 

“So what kind of bomb are we planting?” Logan looked skeptically at Virgil “I did not think that was an area of interest for you…” He wondered where this question had come from, from what he knew of Ann he deduced this was an irregular topic. Virgil chuckled softly and leaned back in his seat.

“I mean, if I’m going to be one of you now, shouldn’t I know the details?” He replied looking at him and smirking softly. Logan’s face softened as he looked at Virgil, he knew he couldn’t stay suspicious of him, honestly this kitten wouldn’t hurt a fly but that didn’t mean he couldn’t lie to him to protect him.

“It’s a Thermonbaric bomb. It uses the oxygen from its surroundings and generates a high-temperature explosive. Seeing as the structure of this particular building is made mostly of brick it should collapse onwards once the explosive sets of a series of smaller chains we will link to the site.” 

“I see.” Virgil replied thoughtfully.

He’d have to make a note of that, Deceit was definitely upset when he didn’t know what type of bomb it was. He’ll be so excited. He smiled to himself, “Interesting. Do you make the bombs? Or do we get them from a supplier?” 

Logan looked around uncomfortably. 

“Supplier. It is not safe to allow Roman near anything that is dangerous and we have the cover of a respectable business. This is really not the best place to have a conversation like this, too many witnesses.” 

“Right.” He said pretending to be a bit anxious about it, “Sorry, just a bit curious, you know?” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Logan adjusted his tie once again as he looked nervously around and then pretended to focus on the building 

“Is it just me or has that man gone in and out of the building five times now?” He pointed at a man Virgil recognized to be Remus making his daily rounds. Virgil looks back up, focusing on the building and on Remus. 

“Perhaps he’s a guard? A look out maybe?” He suggested, knowing who it really was anyway. Goddamnit Remus. What was he doing? Deceit must have told him that he was doing a stakeout with a Mad Dogs leader today. Get out of here. 

Logan peered closer at the figure, “His attire and posture appears to suggest he is higher up than a simple lookout.” A genuine smile broke out across his face, “Perhaps the explosive will take out this man, whether he be a leader or a second in command.”

“Perhaps.” Virgil bit his tongue, not wanting to reveal that he actually knew who he was. He frowned softly and watched as Remus went back inside after a few more moments. He had to think of something to persuade the other into giving out more information. He scooted a bit closer to him and smiled flirtatiously, biting his lower lip. 

“Anything else you want to tell me?” 

Logan stiffened honestly shocked to his core. Only Roman had ever been this forward with him, and Patton had respected his boundaries and knew how he felt about, well, feelings. Pursing his lips Logan looked away as a flush took over his face. “I-i’m not sure what other knowledge you 

wish to know..” 

Only when Logan felt his face cool down did he turn to Ann,“If you want information you should have gone to Patton, he knows everything about us. Whether for better or worse is still to be determined. He likewise knows about all the rich snobs little secrets, after all he was, and I suppose still is, one of them.” 

“Really?” He asked, sounding a bit shocked, “I would have thought that all of you were from the streets. That’s interesting.” He reached over and brushed some hair from Logan’s face, “Patton might be the leader, but I’m going to guess that you are the brains of this whole operation.” 

Logan leaned away from Virgil unsure of what he was doing, “Statistically I am the brains but there are still things I forget to account for. Such as feelings and such, Patton knows this and details those missing parts of the equation for me.” At this point his back was pressed against the window of the car and the handle was uncomfortably pressed into his spine.

Virgil chuckled softly at his reaction using his hand to cover his laugh. “So you two play off each other? How does Roman fit in the mix?” He asked resting his head in his hand and smiling. He leaned a bit away to see if he could reel him in. Logan couldn’t help but obsess over Ann’s laugh for a moment in his head. Gosh how was it possible for someone to be that cute and sexy at the same time?! 

He cleared his throat, “Roman brings the life back into our group, Patton does have sorrows of his own and as much as he tries to hide them once in a while he does break down. As I said before I do not do emotions so Roman has always been the one to come in and piece us back together when we fall apart.” Unconsciously Logan leaned a bit forward already missing the warmth that came from being close to Ann. 

Virgil nodded, seemingly interested and invested with what he was saying. He needed more information than that. He frowned a bit at something he had said, putting on a bit of a pout. “What do you mean by, you don’t do emotions? Are you like a machine, do you not feel anger, or sadness,” he continued as he crossed his legs and leaned back a little on the seat. He looked back at him, a sad little pout still firmly on his face, “Love?” He added at last. 

“I believe I have emotions of course, I am a human after all. I-i just…. I just do not find them appealing, they are more cumbersome than helpful in nearly all situations.” He chewed on his lip a bit anxiously at where this, what he had originally assumed to be a friendly conversation, had gone. Logan knew he was going to have to be more careful around Ann, he wasn’t going to start digging up graves of things that were better left dead. Virgil’s pout went back to a smile as he leaned closer.

“Why don’t we test that, hm?” Then he suddenly lsat back and leaned into his seat, “I’ll buy lunch. How does that sound?”

Logan gulped “I suppose it is always best to test a hypothesis. However we are currently on a job, perhaps we could go…” He paused to think for a second “Dancing later this evening?” 

Virigl looked over at him, a bit surprised he took him up on that offer. But his enthusiasm quickly faded, remembering that after this he was meeting his love to go dancing. “I can’t, not tonight at least. Maybe next time.” He said with a bit of despondency, “I have a date tonight.” 

He continued as he slouched back in his seat and took another sip of coffee. It wasn’t that he wasn’t excited for his date with Deceit, he was just slightly disappointed he wasn’t able to try and get more information out of Logan. Logan tried not to let his disappointment show. What had he been thinking, of course a charming dame such as Ann was taken. A small frown escaped his lips the more he thought about it and he quickly turned back towards the building intent on finishing the surveillance in silence lest he say anymore stupid things. Virgil frowned and looked back towards the building. Great, nice going Virgil. Now there's a weird silence and your going to have to spend the rest of this boring surveillance looking building in utter silence. Nice job.

“So……” he stated after a few moments of not being able to stand the quiet. “How did you and the others meet?”

“It is not important.” Logan answered nonchalantly choosing instead to focus on Remus who had come out of the building again and was doing another loop of the building. “Does he look familiar to you Ann?” 

“I mean a little, maybe hes like the security guard or something?” Virgil replied looking at him with a puzzled face and frowned, “Except for that mustache. Ugh, know wonder he's probably a criminal, that thing should be illegal.” 

Logan stared at Remus for a while before turning towards Ann in shock “He looks like Roman….. We need to go talk with Patton.” He started the car and threw it in reverse. He gasps as the car suddenly thrown and he quickly puts on his seatbelt.

“Wait! You think that guy is like, Roman’s cousin or something?” “I don’t know but I know it must be important for Patton to know. Whether we tell Roman or not is an entirely different matter.” He slammed on the brakes as a figure appeared in front of their car just as he was turning onto 13th street. “Is that….”

Roman looked like a deer in the headlights, mostly because he was in Logan’s headlights. After doing more research of the gang, he had discovered his brother was one of the head leaders, and his headquarters was the building they were planning to blow up. He immediately went to stop Virgil and Logan surveillance, but then their car drove in front of him. He quickly got over his surprise and jumped into the backseat. 

“Comrades, we must get back to the speakeasy.” He said through deep breaths.

“What…. What are you doing here?” Virgil asked 

“I agree with Ann. What the figurative hell Roman! I would have hit you!...” Logan looked shocked and a tiny bit terrified but after taking a few calming breaths he continued to drive back home,“When we return we absolutely must brush up on your road safety Roman…” 

“That’s fine! One of your lectures would be better than blowing up my brother.” Virgil looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

“Brother??”

“Yes unfortunately.” He said with a sigh, “but I can’t have him dead, at least not yet.” Logan felt a little betrayed but he tried hard not to show it. When they were little they made a pact to tell each other everything, why was it now that they all seemed to be breaking it?.. “I believe that may have been crucial to inform Patton and I of..” 

Roman immediately felt guilty. He had known of the pact, he usually told them everything, but Remus… had been different. He had been terrified to tell them anything about his brother. He was cruel, disgusting, and to be honest, Roman had been ashamed of him. Virgil looked between the two of them before facing the windshield. They continued driving until they got to the speakeasy. Roman quickly got out of the car and raced inside. Wearing a small frown Logan followed intent on speaking to Patton and smoothing over this whole thing 

“This is family business Ann, perhaps you should not be here. I don’t mean it offensively but we can get rather aggressive and I’d prefer it if you remained safe away from us.” Virgil looked over at him and gulped a bit.

“Are you sure?I could be of assistance.” He tried to be helpful, knowing it probably wouldn’t work, but anything would be better than going back to The empty-handed and unsure of their next move. Logan stopped mid step and turned towards Ann firmly (but gently) grabbing his shoulders. 

“I do not doubt your ability to delegate, however things tend to get violent before they get better. For the sake of my sanity please go home and come back tomorrow.” Virgil looked up at him and nodded softly before he started walking away to the speakeasy. He knew fairly well what might happen to him. He knew that Deceit was not going to be happy with his lack of info. He knew fairly well where he had left his first aid kit as well.

Roman walked into the speakeasy with a bit of vigor, slamming the door behind him. He could feel his own frustration welling up inside of him, but not with the others, with himself. He knew he should’ve told them about Remus. They were his family, his loved ones, the ones who took care of him when he had nothing. He knew he should’ve told them.

“Patton?” He asked walking inside.

“Yes honey?” Patton answered without looking up from his paperwork. Absentmindedly he wondered why Roman was here, everyone else was out seeing as they were closed today and Logan and Ann were out on the stakeout. Roman looked out the window and saw Logan putting a hand on Ann’s shoulder. He turned away and quickly went into Patton’s office and saw Logan putting a hand on Ann’s shoulder. He turned away and quickly went into Patton’s office. 

“Patton, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you both.” He said walking in, trying to hide his frustration.

“That’s nice…” Patton moved a few things on the scale in front of him. “What is it?” He frowned as he knocked over his stack of papers. They flew on the ground and into the hallway covering the floor in a white blanket.

Roman took a deep breath, “We can’t bomb the Serpent's building yet. My brother is there.” He confessed, ripping it off like a bandaid. It was so silent for a moment it seemed as though you could hear the silence and then the explosive.

“WHAT?!?! You kept this a secret??? You didn’t tell us?! Your boyfriends, your family?!”

“I KNOW!! I know! I messed up! I didn’t even know I had a brother before he found me! You have to believe me, I had to keep it a secret!” He tried taking a few steps closer to Patton, “He’s not like me, he’s insane and twisted!” He looked at him, grief stricken, “Before I ran away from home, my parents sent him away when we were kids. I used to think that maybe I could help him! But he made it very clear he didn’t want my help.” He took a few steps closer to him, just enough to reach out and gently take his hands in his. “Please, Pat. I wanted to protect you, the both of you from him. He’s not…..right.” 

Patton flinched and for the first time in his life he didn’t want comfort, he didn’t want to be near anyone. Tears slowly started to slide down his face, “I-I just.. I tried so hard to keep all of you safe, I’ve trusted you all with my secrets. Why didn’t you trust me?..” his voice cracked and he had to look away scrubbing harshly at his face. The blow shouldn’t have stung as much as it did, but Patton couldn’t help feeling betrayed.

“My love.” Roman said keeping his voice low and soft, “I do trust you, I just don’t trust him. I knew you and Logan would want to see him if I told you about it. He’s a monster, and I couldn’t risk him finding out about either of you.” He lifted a hand up to softly to wipe away some of his tears. He gently caressed his cheek, looking him in the eyes. He felt a mess of emotions. Protectiveness, love, care, guilt, they were all mixed up inside of him like a tangled web. 

“I know you two can handle yourselves. You wouldn’t be the King I know you are if you couldn’t, but it’s my duty as your knight to protect you. Both of you.” Slowly Patton leaned towards Roman again, hesitating as if afraid he was going to leave him “We need to trust each other with everything.”

He curled into Roman hugging him desperately. A slight rustling alerted them of another presence as Logan quickly picked up the scattered papers. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before walking over to his lovers. 

“We do trust each other, just sometimes one of us may misunderstand what is best for the group.” Logan tugged them both towards the couch allowing them to lean on him as he rubbed their backs hoping to calm this whole situation down. 

Roman leaned his head on Logan and reached over to intertwine his fingers with Patton. "I love you two." He said using his other hand to wipe away a few stray tears. "I love you two so much."

"And we you” Logan answered back understanding that Patton was too far gone for words at the moment. For a moment as Logan looked over his brain projected the memory of this exact moment back when they were younger. It was then that he knew that no matter what they would always have each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!! 
> 
> There is Domestic abuse and an aftermath of abuse in this chapter. Please be advised and take caution as you continue reading. If any of this disturbs you or makes uncomfortable in any way, please don't continue.

Virgil closed the door softly behind him “Dearest?” He asked, trying to have confidence, “I’m home.” He walked further into the house, looking around for him.

Deceit sat back in his seat looking through the walls to where he knew the front door was. He attempted to conceal the glare that had taken over his face. “In the study Kitten.”

By the time Virgil entered through the door, he had rearranged his facial features to be blank so as not to frighten him away…… yet…… Virgil flinched softly when he heard his voice. He had slightly hoped that he wasn't home yet. He could've made dinner, gotten into an outfit Deceit bought for him, set something up to calm down. He took off his coat and cautiously made his way over to the study, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He appeared in the study doorway and smiled as best he could. “Hi, Love.” He said softly, walking over.

He knew his way around Deceit for the most part, how to calm his anger, unless it was towards him. He was at his side in a moment and set his hands on his shoulders, massaging them gently. “How was your day, my love?” He asked in his sweetest, most housewifey voice. 

Deceit rolled his shoulders slightly enjoying the attention of Virgil, so desperate to please him and lessen the punishment he must have known was coming. It was honestly a pity that this pretty of a face was going to be so messed up by the end of his rage, or perhaps those pretty brown eyes that would be complemented by the dark blues and purples that he was going to decorate his face with. Deceit's hand darted out and grabbed Virgil around the waist, pulling him in his lap. Virgil gasped softly as he was pulled onto him. He stiffened in his touch, afraid for a moment, but he started to slowly put down his guards. He gave him a soft smile and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Hard day, dearest?” He said softly, bringing a hand up to play with his hair, touching his forehead to Deceits. “Anything I can do to help?” 

Deceit’s face darkened into a sinister look as he tightened his grip on Virgil. “You could've told me the truth!” 

Grabbing Virgil's hair, he yanked his head back to expose his neck putting Virgil in a vulnerable position where he was unable to escape without risking further pain or harm. He slowly stood up keeping a firm grip on Virgil’s hair before throwing him violently at the wall.

“This all could have been avoided if you hadn't lied to me.” Virgil gasped and clutched at his side, which no doubt was going to have a nasty bruise. He looked up at him, fearful and pleading. 

“De, please, I-I didn't lie! They canceled it! Remus kept going in and out of the building and Roman realized who he was! Please, I-I was going to tell you!” He put up his hands to try and defend himself. 

“You should have thought about that.” Deceit kicked Virgil back down to the floor aiming for his stomach. He knelt down beside Virgil slapping across the face harshly. 

“I don’t think you understand, kitten. I lost three whole days of work because I had to evacuate the building! Hundreds of packages were lost!” He kicked Virgil again, slamming him against the wall, as anger started to cloud his judgement. He swore to himself he wasn't going to bruise the visible spots but damn if this insignificant pest hadn’t pissed him off. Deceit stomped violently down on Virgil’s chest hearing the crack of ribs and smiling to himself. 

“You’re getting exactly what you deserve, street rat.” 

\--------------------

Roman watched as Ann sang on the stage. His hips swaying, fingers snapping, feet tapping, but there was something wrong. His makeup was just a little too heavy. His voice just a bit off key. He was usually head over heels for his performances, but there was just something off with him today.

"Hey, fellas, Does Ann seem a bit different today?” Patton looked up from the paperwork him and Logan were pouring over, seeing as they were way behind after last night's little epidemic, to glance up at the stage frowning as he noticed the peculiarities. 

“By gosh diddly darn kiddo, you're completely right! He looks as if he’s about to fall asleep on his feet.” Turning to face Logan Patton realized he had been observing the same things for what must have been a while now. 

“I concur, and why are his cosmetics heavier than usual today? Especially surrounding his eyes.” 

Roman turned back to the performance and stood up. “I’m going to make sure he’s ok.” He got up and started walking towards the stage as Ann started singing the last parts of his song. 

  
  


“If I’m not your kind of woman 

Being just the way I am 

Then I know you’re really 

Not my kind of man.-” 

Virgil took one last sigh as he finished the song. He took a quick bow before going back behind the stage. He felt as if he was going to pass out. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone behind stage and he clutched his side and groaned in pain. He quickly made his way to a mirror and checked his makeup. He looked as if he didn’t sleep, which he hadn’t, but the real marks around his eyes weren’t visible. He let out a sigh of relief. 

“Ann?” He looked up in surprise as Roman entered the room. He looked at him with a pleased smile, but for some reason, Virgil didn't buy it.  “You did amazing tonight.” He said walking towards him, “I mean not as good as me, but I'll admit, pretty good.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes, he really didn't need this right now. “Wow, thanks.” He said leaning against the vanity where the mirror was on. “Can I help you?” He asked a bit irritated. 

“But, my friend, I’m afraid your acting could be better.” He walked closer to him and peered at his face. Virgil took an inhale of breath as he quickly backed away, not wanting Roman to know anything. 

“You’re hurt aren’t you?” He asked. 

Virgil’s eyes widened, “How did you-” 

“Honey, please you are not the first person to try and hide a black eye underneath that much concealer. Your face is so pale...well, paler than usual.” He went on, waving his hand. Virgil glared at him, trying to ignore the pain in his face. 

“You don't know anything, hard boiled diva.” He growled, but was met with an eye roll. 

“Thunder clouds don't scare me, Ann, but the question is, are you going to tell me what happened?” He asked concern in his tone. 

Virgil was almost shocked by the calming tones he used, almost as if he said something else, Virgil was going to run away, but Virgil knew better than to trust that. He didn't reply. Roman let out a soft sigh after a moment of silence. 

“It's alright if you don’t want to. Just know the others and I are here if you need us. We basically have an army under us, so if someone messes with one of our own we aren’t afraid to pick a fight.” He said with a concerning tone. 

“C’mon.” He held out his hand gently towards him, “ I won't ask anymore questions, but Logan does keep a first aid kit in his office.” 

Virgil, against his better judgement and the need to keep up his facade, gently took his hand. Almost immediately, Roman helped him out of his backroom and took him towards Logan’s office. 

“Logan?” Roman asked as he knocked on the door and opened it, “I believe we are in need of first aid.” 

Logan and Patton had moved back to his office while Roman checked on Ann if only for the sake of the more ‘private’ paperwork they had. Both looked up at the knock before agreeably nodding at each other and letting the two in. Patoo uttered a displeased sigh at the sight of Ann up close, he looked exhausted and terrified. 

“Oh darling….” He slowly reached up to gently wipe some of Ann’s makeup off, looking for signs that he was worsening the terror Ann so obviously felt. Virgil grimaced at the touch, pain seeping into his skin. Roman lead him further into the office, and helping him sit down on the couch in the office. 

“He’s pretty bruised up.” Roman said softly to Patton, “But he doesn't want to say what happened.” Logan walked up to the couch and kneeled down beside them opening up his med kit. 

“That is not commendable, we take care of our own here. If someone is bothering you it is best to let us know. Is it acceptable if I care for your injuries?” 

Patton offered his hand to Ann “This might be painful,” he smiled sheepishly “I know from personal experience.” 

Virgil looked at them both and nodded softly, unsure about this attention “I-I don’t want to talk about it. I just fell down ok?” He said softly. 

Patton sighed “Hun, I know what bruises from falling down look like. However, I'm not going to push, I know how dangerous that can be,” He gently patted Ann’s back as Logan applied alcohol to the wounds to clean them before patching up the torn skin from the more serious ones. He frowned as he felt around for more bruises 

“It appears as though two of your ribs are cracked in addition to your other wounds. Hold still…” He pulled out a large strip of gauze and carefully set the ribs being sure that they were in the right place.

“Stormcloud, you seriously shouldn't be moving around all that much.” Roman continued, “You shouldn't have even come in today. I will not push the issue, but i do want you to know how serious this is.” 

Virgil nodded again slowly, wincing and groaning in pain every time Logan moved him around to help with his wounds. He tried to sit up once he was all patched up and whimpered softly. Patton looked on concerned until Logan spoke up. 

“Ann you may stay and rest on my couch, I have paperwork to work on anyway. Patton it's time for you to figuratively shine.” Patton laughed heartily

“Alright I'll sing in place of Ann until he feels better. It'll be just like old times, eh Roman?”

“Around lunchtime we’ll have to swap though Logan, I also have work. Ann we’ll help you switch couches to my office so that we can keep an eye on you just in case your, as the condition worsens.” 

“I can’t stay here. I'm fine, I'll just go home if you don't want me at work. I can walk.” He insisted. Attempting to get up, but Roman gently put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. 

“Ann. We take our employees health seriously. Rest. You can go home once you've gotten some sleep.” He gave him a serious look, making sure he knew he wasn't taking no for an answer. Logan reached into the med kit one last time to pull out an emergency blanket, which he tucked around Ann.

“It is likely the crowd is becoming unsettled, you should go out now. Do not worry I’ll make sure he gets some rest.” Patton nodded slowly and turned towards the door slightly hesitant to leave in case Ann took a turn for the worse. 

“Is this ok Ann?..” Ann nodded softly again, the feeling of the warm heavy blanket making it harder to stay awake. He had never felt so comfortable, but he also couldn't believe that they were doing this out of the kindness of their hearts’. There is always a catch, always a price to pay. Roman gently placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder and smiled at him. 

“He’ll be fine. We should let him rest.” Patton nodded slightly tearful as he took in Ann’s well there was no better word for it, mangled state before he took Roman’s hand and walked out softly shutting the door behind them. Logan sighed softly as he resigned himself to more paperwork. Settled at his desk he started calculating figures and what not, leaving only the sound of his pen scratching on paper in the room. 

Virgil didn't want to sleep. He was nervous, scared. He didn't want to stay, he didn't want them trying to weasel their way into his business or try to help. Everything came at a price, but he couldn't help but feel indifferent. The blanket was warm, his body was sore, tired and screamed whenever he even attempted to move more than a few inches. So he gave in. He turned his head slightly, looking over towards Logan, watching his pen move across the paper. Logan slowly became aware of Ann’s eyes on him, he pretended not to notice hoping Ann would just give in and fall asleep. However, it became quite clear within a few minutes that this was not Ann’s intentions. Pitching his tone a bit lower so as to hopefully help relax him Logan spoke up.

“It is perfectly safe here, I will not touch you nor will anyone else. It may be hard to believe but we have all been through instances when we were afraid. You are safe.” Logan dimmed the lights except for his lamp on the desk. Virgil huffed softly looking him in the eyes through his blurry vision.

“Why d-do you guys care? What do you want out of me?” He asked softly, his voice a bit strained. 

“You’re special Ann, you deserve the protection and to be happy.” Logan lightly blushed and put his head closer to his work even though he could see it perfectly clearly.

“Not everything has to come with a price.” 

Ann looked at him for another moment, before moving his head back down eyes closing. Finally, against his own better judgement he succumbed to the warmth, and safety that he was a stranger to. A soft ding woke him up. A sweet smell filling the air. The enticing scent forced Virgil to open his eyes, and slowly move his still aching head to look around. He was in a different room. One with bright blue walls, but dim lights. The smell of chocolate chips filled the room. He groaned as he tried to sit up, wanting to get a better look at where he was. Patton hummed softly to himself as he took the cookies out of the toaster oven (good thing it wasn't frozen, Ette joke lol) he swayed his hips in time with the music before turning around and almost dropping his tray of cookies in surprise.

“Morning sleeping beauty! Or well good afternoon.” 

“Uhhh, hi.” He said in a raspy voice, still a bit in pain from his wounds. “Umm, wh-where am I?” He asked looking around as he pushed himself up. 

Patton gently helped him into a sitting position surrounding him with pillows just in case he fell “Gentle dear, you’re body is still recovering.. Are you feeling hungry I’ve got food coming and cookies to hold you over?” 

“Oh, uh?” He seemed a bit awkward by his politeness “Oh um, I'm good.” He lied. He hadn't gotten to eat after Deceit had his way with him, and he spent a ton of time that morning on makeup. A fruitless attempt to hide his bruises. 

“Nonsense, I'm not gonna be able to finish it all myself” He said, holding the tray out again offering a cookie. As he was joking, Patton was completely serious on the inside, this man before him was so underweight. He could definitely stand to gain a few pounds. “And to answer your earlier question, we are in my office.” 

“Oh… it's… nice.” He said reaching out softly to take a cookie. He hadn't been alone with the Mad Dogs leader yet. He was a bit nervous. Was he as brutal as Deceit? He hasn't seemed like him yet, giving everyone cute nicknames and always encouraging the performers, but he was still on thin ice. “Where's Logan?” He asked softly.

“Oh honey, its alright. Logan warned me you were a bit jumpy, its alright though. I promise I would never hurt you.” He held out his pinky finger, but Ann just looked confused for a moment. He smiled softly and looped their pinky fingers together. He pulled his hand away, continuing, “Logan will be back in a couple of hours, he’s just covering for us while we take a break. If it gets to be too much though, I’ll give a yell and he’ll come running.” He laughed softly, “He’s secretly a big softie anyway.” 

“Ok um...” He thought for a moment before taking a quick, small bite of his cookie, “What time is it? I-I have to go back home soon.” 

“About 12:00 in the afternoon darlin-” He was interrupted by Joan coming in through the door with some food from the speakeasies kitchen, “Special order for the Boss and Ann.” 

Patton sighed and turned to Joan, “How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Patton.” Joan laughed as he left the room, “Way too many, Boss.” 

Virgil took another bite of the cookie, before quickly finishing it when Patton had his back turned. He didn't have to go home for a bit longer, but he didn’t have to go home for a bit longer. He didn't want to let them have any more reason to have him owe them something. He wiped his mouth of crumbs before trying to stand up.

“No.” Patton put his hands on Ann’s shoulder and pulled him down back onto the couch gently sitting next to him “You should eat your as skinny as a scarecrow.” He motioned to the food before them reaching forward and starting to eat first, just in case Ann didn’t trust the food. 

“But I-” he started before his stomach let out a low growl. He blushed from embarrassment underneath the bruises and looked back at the food. 

“I, ok.” He said before reaching out to eat some. Patton hummed in agreement before also digging into the food. After a while, he sat back and watched as Ann ate slightly concerned that he wasn’t even chewing most of it just scarfing it down. The moment Virgil took his first bite, he was stuck in a figurative loop, moving the food from the plate to his mouth, chewing and swallowing. It took him a few moments to realize he had been a little rude.

“Oh, um, s-sorry, I’m making a mess.” He said, before taking a napkin and wiping his mouth, “I’m not used to this.” 

“It’s fine, hun, eat as much as you need. I’ve already had my fill.”

Inside Patton thought about his words, not used to it? Not used to being able to eat? Or having enough to eat? Concern flickered onto his face before he quelled it down and let his caring nature take over. 

“Just remember to chew” he chuckled a bit. 

“No, I mean.” He said continuing to eat, “I’m not used to nice gang bosses. Most of the ones I’ve known have been intimidating.” He admitted looking up at Patton.

“Oh kiddo, I haven’t the faintest of how anyone could possibly be rude to a beaut such as yourself.” Patton winked as he leaned back and closed his eyes, it had been a long morning full of excitement and he was starting to feel the aftereffects. 

Virgil blushed again. Beautiful? No one had ever thought of him as such before, at least not sincerely. Except Deceit. He went back to his food not focusing on the other for a few more minutes, soon scarfing down the whole thing and fighting the temptation of licking the plate. 

“That was good, thank you.” 

“Anytime sweetheart,” Patton said opening his eyes and moving to get up and sit at his desk again. “I’ll stop pestering you now so you can get some rest” 

“I think I’ve had enough rest to last a lifetime.” He joked, smiling a little, a tiny bit of the Ann they know surfacing.

“I know darlin’, but your body still needs it.” Patton rubbed his eyes “Goodness knows everyone who works here needs it.” He leaned against the wall near the record player idly running his fingers along the surface. Virgil sighed, sitting back down. To be honest, he was worried. What if Deceit found out he had slept all day, instead of working? What if he found ut these guys knew about his bruises? Deceit’s employees never cared about Virgil, most saw him as a trophy wife or Deceit’s personal info broker. So the bruises here and there were never acknowledged. Besides, everyone knew that Deceit could do a lot worse. 

“Ok.” He leaned against the back of the couch crossing his arms. “Then what do I owe you?” 

Patton sighed dramatically “Nothing. Now, Ann, look me in the eyes so you believe what I’m telling you. You don’t owe anyone anything here, we were willing to help you because we take care of our own.” He could understand why this was hard for Ann because he went through it with the others, but gosh-darned if this beauty wasn’t as stubborn as a mule. Virgil gave him a look of suspicion before sulking against the couch cushion, almost looking like a grumpy child. 

“Alright, I’ll trust you guys, for now.” He said crossing his arms. Patton didn’t bother stifling a smile at Ann’s behavior. It was good that he was starting to trust them, little by little they would get there. He decided some friendly conversation would put Ann even more at ease 

“So do you like it here? I mean working here of course.”

“Yeah, it’s certainly different.” He said looking back up at him slightly. “Most clubs I’ve been to have been ... less friendly. The gangs I’ve met have been even less so.” He looked back down, rubbing the side of his face, where he was bruised. “You guys are way different.”

Roman walked down the hall after his show with Patton. Some of the regulars at the bar had loved hearing his love songs once again, and it was a nice change from seeing him cooped up at his desk all day. However, he had been eager to go make sure Ann had been ok. The darkling had somehow squeezed his way into their little group and if Roman was being completely serious, he wasn’t sure how excited he was about it. 

Yes, he had helped him out earlier, but he still didn’t know how he felt about him. He could tell Logan was having a hard time remembering him, and that gave Roman a slight tense. Logan remembered everything. He walked over to Patton’s door and gently knocked. 

Patton looked up, slightly startled, as he called out “Come in?” He quickly relaxed at seeing it was only Roman. 

“Hey,” he said peeking into the door. He smiled sweetly as he walked into the room, “Just came in to see how our Creepy Cookie was doing.” 

“Hey kiddo, how was the show after I left? Did Logan stop by or is he still hiding in his office?”

Virgil had noticed how Patton tensed up, at the sudden knock. It had been a little surprising, but for a second there Patton had looked like he was going to reach for a knife. Had it been because of him? Did these guys really care that much? He felt something warm inside of his chest for a moment.

“It went fabulous! People were shocked to see Logan back up n the stage again, even if he really did only play the piano.” He walked around and sat down on the opposite side of Ann. “I believe he couldn’t stand the audience praise, so he’s hiding in his office, the gloomy mister.” Roman continued, crossing his legs. He looked at Ann before pressing a gentle hand to his cheek.

“Did you rest enough?” He asked. Virgil blushed slightly, before gulping and moving his head away from the hand. 

“Y-yeah.” He said softly, not looking up at him, definitely not with a blush the color of Roman’s shirt. Patton smiled softly as he admired the scene before him… maybe one day…. He shook off that thought, Ann was much too fragile for the moment. 

“Well I’m glad you had fun darlin’, I might have to go and check on Logan later though just to make sure he hasn’t completely locked himself away..” 

“We can bring him some food later too.” Roman suggested “But it is almost closing time. Ann, do you need someone to walk you home? I’d prefer it if you didn’t make that journey alone.” 

“No.” Virgil said quickly, he looked between him and Patton, “I-I can go home. I’ll be fine. Really,” He said a bit calmer now. 

He didn’t want De thinking he would just run away… plus… he did have something for him this time. “But, if I could just get some extra bandages, and gauze. Just so I can change mine later.” 

“Oh hun, are you sure? There has been a recent increase in muggings around the Serpents area. I’d feel better if you took Roman or Logan with you…” He absently took out the extra supplies Ann had requested and put them in a small paper bag. 

“I’ll be fine. Really. I’m feeling better already.” He stood up, trying to show that he wasn’t in too much pain. He took a few steps and gently took the bag from Patton, and started putting back on his suit jacket. “Thank you for all your help, really you three are the nicest mob bosses ev-” he quickly clutched at his side and sank to his knees, unable to hide the sudden burst of pain.

“Ann!” 

Roman was quick to his side and helped him stand back up. “I’ll take him, Pat, it’ll only take me a few minutes. C’mon, black cat.” He helped him back to his feet and Roman gave Patton’s cheek a quick kiss, “I’ll be back soon.” He said softly before leaving the office.

“You are just a barrel of trouble, aren’t ya.” Virgil coughed for a moment clutching the bag to his chest as Roman helped him out. 

“What do you mean?” he asked sounding a bit cautious. “Don’t worry, it's nothing too bad. It’s just that… well, don’t be afraid to ask for our help.” Roman explained as they left the building.

“It’s obvious that Patton and Logan have taken a liking to you.” He helped Ann into the passenger seat and buckled him up.

“And what about you?” He looked at Ann a bit incredulously. The smooth-talking, violet clad, black and blue bruised man looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a tilt of his head.

“What?” 

“What do you think of me?” Ann asked again. Roman shut his door and walked around to the driver’s side. What did he think of Ann? He opened the door and slipped inside. He looked over at Ann, who still had the same inquisitive look on his face. Damn. He had hoped that whatever Logan was trying to remember about him was good because there was no way this man before him could be any worse than any of them. He started the car and turned in the direction where he remembered seeing Ann’s address. 

“If I’m totally honest.” He said after a while, “I’m not quite sure what I think of you yet. You’re a mystery, Ann, one I’d like to figure out, but… well, solving things is more Logan’s strong suit.” 

Virgil looked at him, a bit surprised with his answer. He looked back towards the windshield, in too much pain to do much else. After a few minutes of silence, he realized that they were getting too close to where Deceit and he actually lived. “You can stop here. It’s right up ahead.” He said softly. 

“Oh. Alright.” Roman pulled over and stopped a few houses down from where he really lived, “You sure this is it?” he asked. 

“Of course, I’d know my own house,” Virgil said teasingly before opening his door and getting out. He leaned down so he could look back through the window, “But… please tell Patton and Logan thank you.” He said softly looking at him with the softest expression in the world, it took all Roman had not to kiss him or to pull him back in and drive away….. Or to even go up those steps and give whoever hurt him a piece of his mind. 

“Alright. Do you need someone to pick you up for tomorrows shift?”

“I’ll be alright.” Virgil smiled and stood back up before he started towards the door. Roman watched as he walked up the steps before driving away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad Dogs have a little chat about their newest member, and Virgil gets a night out.

Patton looked concerned at the fast disappearing figures of Ann and Roman “Oh, kitten if only you could see how much you really mean to us.” He stood for a few moments longer before heading down the corridor to Logan’s office hoping for a few moments of quality time with Logan before Roman returned. They had a couple of things to discuss…

Patton approached the door to Logan’s office before taking a deep breath and knocking. “Are you in there Love?”

No answer came from the silent office and Patton took this as a sign to come in. He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Logan passed out on his desk, head down and lax face drooling a bit on his papers. 

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna hurt your neck laying like that” he nudged Logan a bit hoping to wake him so they could head home. Logan woke up to the soft prodding of his lover. 

“Hello,” he said sleepily reaching up and fixing his hair. 

Patton chuckled and wiped the side of Logan’s face “I’m guessing you’re ready to head back home then?” Patton offered a hand to Logan and pulled him up so they could walk to the front and wait for Roman. Logan pursed his lips. 

“I’m worried about Ann. He’s hiding something and I wish we knew what.” 

Patton leaned on Logan as they were walking. 

“I know but we can’t push or he’ll close up for good. We need to be patient. One day he’ll trust us and open up but until then all we can do is help him and wait.” 

“Hey.” 

Roman soon pulled up in their car, with a big cheesy grin on his face. “Would either of you handsome, dashing, cool cats like to join me tonight?” 

A smile took over Patton’s face as he laughed at the cheesy pick-up line “Come to save us again Princey?” 

Logan frowned jokingly as he looked over at his ridiculous boyfriends “What did I ever do to get stuck with you two?” 

Roman laughed and opened the door for his boyfriends. “Nothing except being a total smartypants.” He teased before giving them both a kiss on the cheek. Logan rolled his eyes before dropping in the backseat and relaxing into the soft leather interior, a light blush on his face. 

“Careful you don’t fall asleep again or you won’t be able to sleep tonight.” Patton smiled softly into the mirror showing Logan’s reflection. 

“Aww, my dearest bookworm!” Roman exclaimed as he leaned back in the seat and started heading towards their shared home. “Did our lively show tire you out?” He asked with a teasing grin. 

“While we were indeed lively, that is not the reason.” Logan leaned forward and starting massaging Roman’s shoulders “And what about yourself? You’re feeling a bit tense.” 

“Y-Yes, worrying about one of your employee's health, and singing four sets will do that to you.” Roman said with a sigh, “What do you guys think of Ann?” 

Patton’s face became serious as he regarded Roman 

“We were actually talking about that on our way over.” Logan slumped over the back of Roman’s seat and just lay there breathing gently with his arms wrapped around Roman’s shoulders “We think he’s hiding something but that it would be better for us to leave it alone until he is ready to share. This way it is unlikely we’ll frighten him away.” 

“And,” Roman continued taking a second look at Patton before putting his eyes back on the road, “What do you think he’s hiding?” He asked, seeming a bit concerned, “Is there anything you’d like me to do, Boss?” 

He looked at him seriously turning from concerned boyfriend to bodyguard in an instant. Patton hesitated.

“I’m not…. I don’t…. I don’t know… “ He looked towards his boyfriends helplessly, “I think I might…… I might… have feelings for him” He looked away unable to face them for fear of seeing the disappointment on their faces. He knew he was acting ungrateful but there was always room for one more fight? He wasn’t sure anymore. 

Roman stopped the car abruptly. Not just because of the surprise, but because of the red light. He put an arm in front of Patton. Patton had the hots for Ann? Could Patton heave possibly read his mind? Or had someone bugged the car again? How could that have been a coincidence? He cleared his throat and moved his arm away before driving again. 

“You have… a crush on Ann?” He repeated softly, keeping his eyes on the road. “And, what about you Logan?” He asked, looking at him in the mirror. Patton gripped the arm still in front of him, not just because of the sudden stop, but also because he needed the comfort. 

“I have likewise developed…… feelings for Ann.” Logan spoke up from the back quietly, almost as if he had hoped no one heard him. Roman sighed softly, relaxing a bit against his seat. He pulled in front of their house, he turned off the engine and slouched down. 

“I… I think I do too.” He said softly. “I really like Ann.” Patton’s head swiveled back in surprise and he slowly grew more confident 

“He’s just so cute! Like how is it even possible?!” 

“Right?!” Roman looked at them, unbuckling from his seat “How is it he can look so good while on stage? And with hardly any makeup on no less!” He continued opening his door with a smile, “And that voice? His name should be Angel!” 

Patton laughed glad this whole thing was ending well. He got out of the car and watched Logan struggle with his seatbelt “Need any help there smart guy?” 

Logan looked up a bit as he finally got his seatbelt undone “No, the belt was stuck but I’m fine now. However, did you notice the way he bites his lips when he gets nervous? It’s almost sinful.” Logan said smiling a little, “Figuratively, of course, I do not believe biting one’s lip is a sin.” 

“Yes!” Roman exclaimed face palming, “It’s the cutest thing! He’s such a dame! And those hips! Patton, they could even rival yours!” He growled loudly at the thought. 

Patton sauntered up to him dramatically, swinging his hips “Oh really? Perhaps I’m not needed then.” He teased. 

Roman licked his lips and leaned down for a quick kiss tugging Logan over toward them. “I think it’s about time we add him to our little family!”

\---------

Virgil took a deep breath as he watched Roman drive away. He looked down at the brown bag containing the file he’d been able to snatch off of Patton’s desk... He frowned deeply as he looked at it, feeling his guilt curling in him for taking advantage of their kindness. He closed the bag and started walking towards De’s house. Which really wasn’t much farther than where he had asked Roman to drop him off. Of course he couldn’t have told where He and Deceit really lived. What if they found out about their little ruse, Deceit’s little game? 

They wouldn’t hesitate to find them.

He took a deep breath once again as he opened the door and walked inside his home. He knew exactly where to find Deceit, so he walked up to the study and gently tapped on the door. 

“Come in.” 

Deceit looked up to the door and at Virgil, who stood there looking absolutely stunning with the purple, blue, and black decorating his face, not that Deceit would ever tell him that. He put on a mocking smile. 

“Anything useful today? OR do we have to revisit last night?” Virgil looked at him as he walked inside. He needed to remind himself who he was, he wasn’t some singing dame right now, no, he was in business. He slipped the file out of the brown bag and sat down in his lap. He couldn’t stop the shaking in his hands as he held it out to him. 

Deceit smiled cruelly down at Virgil before tangling his hand in Virgil’s hair and tugging so he faced him.

“What’s this?” Deceit waved the file around noticing that he was trying to save face in light of the danger he knew he was going to have, but even Deceit could see the beginnings of a panicked look in Virgil’s eyes. If he didn’t have a good reason for interrupting him then there would be hell to pay. Virgil winced as he was pulled to stare up at Deceit, his scalp burning with a firey sort of pain. Deceit’s yellow eyes glaring daggers into his own, the same look he gave him last night. “It’s some sort of confidential files I took from the Leader of the Mad Dogs’ office.” He said grunting through the pain. 

“Oh, is that so?” Deceit’s eyes glinted devilishly “Is it… accurate information? Or is it as fake as those imbeciles you’ve been spending so much time with?” He flicked it open and glanced into the files. 

“Yes. He had just finished going through it when I… erm… walked in.” He explained, lowering his head again as Deceit’s grasp loosened as he became engrossed in the file “I distracted him by faking I was hurt and then snatched them off when he wasn’t looking.” he said softly. 

Deceit trace one of the bruises on Virgil’s cheekbone pressing harder than what would have been comfortable where the skin had turned darker. 

“Oh boo hoo, you had to actually work instead of lounging around with those dotties men.” He mocked “I’m sure the experience brings back memories..” Deceit stared Virgil in the eyes being sure to clearly communicate the threat. 

Virgil tensed up under his intense stare. “Just, is there anything you can use?” He asked leaning into his hand, further into Deceit’s touch. Gosh, he was pathetic, but he needed this. He wanted to make Deceit happy with him again. Deceit looked over the file in interest. There was plenty of information he could use. His mind was already stirring with plans. He closed the file and glanced at Virgil. Oh, how desperate his little kitten was getting, soon he would be wrapped around his finger. The way he sat so eager to please just made Deceit feel even more possessive over him. He felt that he could, just for tonight, allow himself to show off, his pretty little kitten. 

“You’ve done well. Perhaps I could take you out tonight, my treat.” Virgil immediately perked up, a small smile growing on his face. 

“Wait, Really?” 

“Of course! We could even go dancing. Now, wouldn’t you like that?”

“Thank you, darling! I’m going to get ready!” He said quickly going to their room and getting ready. 

Deceit quietly laughed to himself face twisting with malice as he watched Virgil’s disappearing back. 

‘Oh kitten, how could such a pretty face be so gullible.’ 

He had to be sure to establish the rules tonight, no more ideas of freedom, he had to learn Deceit controlled all. He got up and started up to his closet to get ready after all this was going to be quite the…. Event.

\--------

Virgil’s eyes widened as he looked around, he could definitely tell this bar was owned by Deceit. Soft lights sparked above them illuminating the room around them. THe band played loudly and the crowd danced rigorously. He kept close to Deceit, arm in arm. “This is beautiful.” He whispered and smiled sweetly at Deceit. “Darling, it's gorgeous.” 

Deceit looked around the speakeasy in contempt, definitely not up to his standards but it would do for tonight. He signalled to a nearby server once they were seated in a booth hidden towards the back “It’s alright, I suppose. How I wish we had gone somewhere classier. I’ll have bourbon.” He said stretching his arm around Virgil’s shoulder possessively as he glared in the direction of an unfortunate soul whose glance had lingered a millimeter too long. 

“I'll Just have a glass of champagne.” Virgil told the server, “But I’ll admit, it’s better than the speakeasy I've been working at.” He said looking around at all the decor and the dancing. He leaned intoDeceit’s arm, moving closer to him, “but then again, no one has better business than you, my love.” 

“How flattering. If I didn’t know any better I’d almost say that you wanted something kitten.” Deceit let his gaze wander around the speakeasy as his glass was placed in his hand. 

“What? I can’t compliment my love?” He asked with a chuckle as he took his drink. “What if I do? Would I be able to ask for it?” He asked taking a drink of his champagne. “What if I wanted to dance?” He asked. 

“You know that if you asked, I’d steal the moon for you kitten.” Deceit slyly winked at Virgil and stood up dipping neatly into a bow, hand outstretched “May I have this dance, dearest?” 

Virgil couldn’t help the red blush that spread across his cheeks. He knew in his head that the statement wasn’t true, sometimes he was too afraid to ask Deceit if he could do most things. But tonight, well, he was willing to set aside his fears for one night.

He gently took Decceit’s outstretched hand, “You may, my darling.” He replied and allowed himself to be swept up into Deceit’s arms. The night passed by mostly with dancing and drinking until Deceit had drunk himself from slightly tipsy to steadily hammered, the only difference between the two was Deceit was a bit looser with his words. A dull blush had settled on his face as he leaned into his lovely date for a heated kiss. 

After a few minutes he stepped back “And here I was thinking you were going to ditch me for those do-gooders. I shouldn’t have doubted, after all, you will always be mine.” His eyes glittered dangerously and those still dancing around them stepped back slightly in fear, though none dared stop, too afraid of causing a scene. 

Virgil let out a soft giggle; his relaxed drunken state over-taking him as he melted into the kiss. “What do-gooders?” He asked, reassuring Deceit’s self-evident jealousy. Although even in his state, even with Deceit seemingly giving him all the love and attention he wished he could have everyday, he found himself still thinking of his three bosses. He quickly pushed them aside focusing on Deceit as he reached up to play with his har, twirling some in his fingers.Deceit growled softly and dipped Virgil as the current part of the dance called for “We are better than them and we will crush them, and then, why darling,” he pulled him back up into a spin that ended with Virgil resting against his chest and Deceits mouth right by his ear “I’ll give you the world...” 

Virgil shivered against his chest, he was unsure if it was from excitement or fear, but he turned his head softly to the side. 

“You are my world, and I will support you until my dying breath, my love.” He replied into his ear before kissing his cheek and continuing to dance. “They are so condescending and ignorant. They are bugs under your boot, they are worms. No one can stand against you.” He praised him, a wide and truthful smile on his face

Although a slight pang of guilt struck him, after all, they had helped him. If one didn’t know Deceit better they’d have said in that moment he was purring, preening in the attention of his lover. 

The night continued as such; Lights, drinking, dancing, singing. For once, as they continued to dance and drink, he didn’t feel unhappy or anxious. Tonight was just for him and his beloved. He could smile and laugh freely, but he still couldn’t help but feel as though something was missing. It was a few hours later, when he and Deceit were lounging at one of the booths and taking a rest, did he finally feel his stomach sink. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Remus. The Dookie stain on existence. Seeing Remus outside of work was never a good thing. It usually meant Deceit had something to do, or that Virgil had fucked something up. Remus smirked at them from across the bar. He made his way over towards the happy couple, making sure he tripped a few people as he brushed by.

“Ah! Boss! What a pleasure seeing you here!” He said slyly. Virgil glared up at him, clutching onto Deceit’s arm. Even in his half-drunk state, he wasn’t going to let Remus take his good night from him that easily. “I take it you two are having fun!” 

He stuck his hand in Virgil’s drink and plucked out the olive. Then placed it on his tongue like a mint and chewed it with his mouth open.

“Well, I HATE to be the bringer of sad, sappy, wappy news but we need a bit of help with our ‘little guest’ from this morning.”

Deceit sighed with an unknown emotion. “Is it really that bad? I would hate to ding dong ditch my kitten over here.” This night had been beneficial and though he hated to admit it, Deceit was actually having fun.

“Fraid so, Boss, we’ve done everything. From A-Z.” Remus sighed like he was exhausted, which was a blatant lie. Remus never got tired of torturing someone. Virgil frowned and turned to press his chest against Deceit. 

“Let me come with you.” He said with a sweet sultry smile, “Oh, won’t you De? You know I’m the best at getting information.” He leaned in, whispering close to Deceit’s ear, and nipped at his earlobe before moving back to look him in the eyes. A deep growl that almost sounded like a purr rumbled through Deceit’s chest. His kitten was getting feisty and hell only knew how much he enjoyed beating that out of him. 

The only thing holding him back was how unpredictable 51339 was when he was awake, although consciousness only lasted about 10 to 20 minutes that was still an uncertain time period. But then again, what did it really matter, after all, he would be there in case anything happened so really there was no danger. Virgil looked up at him expectantly, draping his arms around De’s shoulders. Whoever they needed info from was really going to get it when Virgil got his hands on him. Ruining his night out with De, making him have to beg for more attention, he really was going to make that guy pay.

Deceit looked towards Remus as he made his final decision “I suppose there isn’t any harm in bringing in extra back up.” Virgil smirked triumphantly at Remus receiving a glare back. 

“Are you sure boss man, we don't really need any liabilities with this case.” He shot Remus a quick glare before reattaching himself to Deceit’s side, walking with him arm and arm towards the door. Deceit pretended not to notice the sly comment that had been directed towards Virgil as he graciously opened the door for Virgil. It was time to finish what he had started, three long years ago.

Virgil looked out at the base. Not long ago he had been parked nearby watching the building in secrecy with Logan. He couldn’t help remember their time fondly, even after what had happened to him because of it. He reached up and gently touched one of the bruises on his face, covered by copious amounts of makeup. He shook his head slightly, now wasn’t the time to think of them. He had plenty of time to do that while he was working. Now was the time to prove himself to his beloved as a capable member of the Serpents. 

The door was opened for them by one of the men and they were escorted inside. Standing by the entrance was a tall, thin man wearing a doctor's coat and a pair of horned rimmed glasses. Virgil recognized him as Dr. Picani, a medical doctor and therapist Deceit had blackmailed in order to have someone on hand who had real medical knowledge further than ‘stop the bleeding, walk it off.’ 

“Boss!” He called out upon seeing them, rushing over with an armload of paperwork and clipboards. Deceit glared over at the weakling they had to ‘hire’ recently. Honestly, what a dollies man, if he didn’t know any better he’d say that the only reason the man was still here was 51339. 

“How is he? Still awake?” His foot tapped impatiently before turning and walking into the building without waiting for an answer. This left Dr. Picani struggling to catch up and answer without having any chance to put down his stuff unless he wanted to just drop it. Dr. Picani carefully handed his stuff to a nearby assistant, before quickly sprinting to catch up with the rest of them, softly muttering to himself. “He was, but he went rampant. I had no choice but to put him back to sleep.” He said worriedly as he caught up to them, pulling out an injection needle from his pocket, filled with a clear liquid. “Not that there was anything else I could do.” 

The way he said that sent a shiver down Virgil’s spine. He had said it with such malice and spite. “He’s not stable. It’s best we let him keep his rest.” 

Deceit didn’t seem to hear that part. Picani took a deep breath as they all came to a stop beside a door, it was metal and barred, locked with an old rusty padlock. Curious, Virgil peeked through the small barred window, looking at the figure inside. It was a man, a white fur coat, laid out over his sleeping figure. He was restrained to the bed by handcuffs, notably to keep him from going rampant again. He looked back at the doctor, taking note of the smirk Deceit was looking at him with. 

“What did you do?” Virgil asked a bit confused. The doctor looked up at the sound of Deceit’s date’s voice, he had seen the man around but had never heard him say anything. 

“Just some narcotics. I’m his therapist. Although these kinds of practices are usually strictly against my morals.” He said giving Deceit a quick look, “Give him a while to recover and then he should be fine to do whatever you want.”

“Good work doctor,” Deceit added “Although, next time I’d like a little less sentiment. Remus.” 

“Yes Boss?” Remus asked, seeming almost excited for his next order. Virgil couldn’t judge, he was just as bad, clinging to Deceit’s arm. “Give us a ring if there’s anything else that goes on. We need to get going. ” He looked down at Virgil, lifting Virgil’s chin with his thumb and forefinger. “Well, babydoll, this is our little secret.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em here!!! We are so sorry with the lateness of this chapter. I just finished college and we had a hard time not coming up with a good schedule being so far away. We will have more update soon!! We promise! 
> 
> Etta says hi.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend, Ette, and I are writing this together, she doesn’t have a Archive account so we are posting it here. I’ve been role playing as Virgil, Roman, and Remus, and Ette roleplays as Deceit, Logan and Patton. We role play the chapters and then she copies them into a draft, and then I edit it and we both re read over it. 
> 
> Speakeasy-An illegal bar, liquor store, or night club.  
> Moll- A gangsters Significant other.  
> Hooch- Whiskey.
> 
> Please Enjoy!


End file.
